The Overlord's defeat/Ending
This is how The Overlord's defeat and Ending goes in School Raze. Ninja take a look is worried Cole: We've got to find the Overlord. spots him Jay: Found him. Overlord comes out The Overlord: You found me. gets out his mini-swords fight him blasts them The Overlord: All because you could not live your own failure to stop me from ruling Equestria. Where did that bring you? Back to me. fights them The Overlord: With you out of the way, I'll continue my rule. Princess Celestia: Don't be so confident. The Overlord: Huh? turns to the Princesses The Overlord: Princesses? Im-impossible. My Colossus crushed you. How? Princess Luna: There's something that answers your question. gets out Traveler's Tea The Overlord: Traveler's Tea. You tricked me! smirks Princess Luna: Never found that out, did you? The Overlord: growls charges at them blasts him The Overlord: I know this truth will hurt, but you will be forced to understand. You four aren't needed anymore. I am the ruler now! The reign of the Alicorns is over! cackles get back up taunts them The Overlord: You used to be a great warrior in the past when you defeated Sombra, Tirek, Discord, and Nightmare Moon, Celestia, now all you do in the present is send children to do your dirty work. are angered The Overlord: I am... Inevitable. stand back up make a realization turn to him Princess Celestia: It's the fight that fuels you. The Overlord: My magic... Where is it? Princess Cadance: It's abandoned you. is shocked The Overlord: Ugh! You've ruined everything! is angered The Overlord: You still have to finish it. they refuse The Overlord: It's not over, but when he comes, it will be. Twilight Sparkle: Who will come? The Overlord: You'll see, and when he comes, nothing will be left. smirks The Overlord: I'm going to Tartarus, aren't I? Lloyd: Yes. surrenders Lloyd: And we should probably figure out what to do with the Overlord's black crystal throne. [ we cut with Twilight, Lloyd, Celestia and Neighsay Chancellor Neighsay: sighs I'm glad you're back in charge of the School of Friendship, Princess. opens the door Chancellor Neighsay: It's clear to me now that there is nopony better suited for the job. Jay: But aren't you the one who shut down the school and tried to make it ponies only? are confused hears burping looks concerned asks a question Lloyd: What in the world is going on here? Silverstream: We're just practicing for graduation! Spike: belching Twilight Sparkle: Graduation? Gallus: Now that we've saved Equestria, we figure we're done with school. laughs Twilight Sparkle: Saving Equestria is nice, but I'm afraid it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship. Lloyd: See? Spike: belches Told ya. Young Six: Awwww... Chancellor Neighsay: Your headmare is right. I thought friendship was something only ponies should share with each other. But you all taught me how wrong I was. I suppose true friendship can take a lifetime to understand. Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. hear a noise CMCs are knocked down Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh reassures them Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. then cut to Tartarus Overlord is reading is bored Cerberus: whimpers Tirek: Of course it's boring here now! But at least you're not in a cage! The Overlord: Ah, shut up! I'm trying to read! sees a portal and two guards arrive as he's surprised Glow is imprisoned talks to Tirek Cozy Glow: Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends? grins as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes